Tainted Dreams
by LunaLilkoi
Summary: This is a story that my friend and I wrote...we do not own Inuyasha or any other charas from that show but we do Own Lexais and MaKenna for they are our made up chars
1. Chapter 1

_Tainted Dreams_

_By: LunaLilkoi and Poison_

_Chapter 1_

_(I just want to note! We do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or another other character Portrayed in this story thank you...)_

It was a bright yet windy morning. A new year had begun at Rose High. All over the school you could see freshman walking around, trying to find their classes. On the top benches, out in the football field sat two guys, a junior and a sophomore. The junior wore black baggy pants that had two red lines going down along the leg on each side, black combat boots, a long black lose t-shirt with the word Korn inscribed on the front and the picture of a band on the back of that. His hair was black with red highlights, his skin had a peachy yet slightly pale tone in it, and his ears and right side of his nose was pierced. There were thin plastic bracelets around his wrists, a thin spiked choker around his neck, and he had black polish on is his nails. The sophomore had just plain black pants, black combat boots and a long midnight blue t-shirt with a skull across the chest. His hair was also black but he had blue highlights instead of blond, his skin was slightly pale, had his lip and ears pierced, spiked jewelry all around his wrists and neck and black nail polish.

"Sesshomaru… tell me again why we even moved here in the first place…" the sophomore said coldly as he looked up at his older brother Sesshomaru. "Because Inuyasha… we have to take care of some family business" he responded looking back down at his younger brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and pushed himself up, as well as Sesshomaru as soon as they heard the bell ring.

Sesshomaru makes his way through the big crowd to his first period class, Math which was mixed with sophomores and freshman as well. "Ohayo, I am Mr. Fukada and welcome to Geometry" a man standing next to a large desk in front of a white board spoke, wearing a blue suit and having his hair combed back and his skin a normal peachy color. The door busts open and a young girl about 16 years of age and about the height of 5'6 enters the class room. She had black jeans on, with a black shirt tight enough to show the curves of her body, her skin a slight pale tone. Her hair was dark purple with light blue highlights and her eyes were also blue. She had spiked jewelry and her fingernails were also black. Her lower lip was pierced as well as her left eye brow and both ears all the way down a tattoo of a rose and barbed wire could be seen slightly through her black shirt.

"Can I help you Miss?" Mr. Fukada asks as everyone in the classroom turns to stare at her, and the guys' eyes wide open. Sesshomaru looked at her up and down, his eyes half widened. The young girl bowed to the teacher before speaking, "My name is MaKenna Kadoka, according to this I'm in your first period class." She took out a small piece of paper which contained where all her classes would be. The teacher took the paper looking at it and then looking back at MaKenna, "Yes I see. Next time don't be late I don't' excuse tardiness now take a seat." MaKenna bowed again and walked to the back of the class sitting two seats next from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sat at the corner of the class blocking out what his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Kyo, said. The door slowly opened and Inuyasha turned to see who it was that had just come in. He sat up straight and his eyes widen in amazement as a young girl about 5'2 in height holding two big books stood in the doorway. She had long lose black pants with black men's Nike shoes, and a black tank top that covered her top half revealing a belly button ring she had on with a tattoo of black thorns around it. Her hair was long down half way to her back, black with dark purple tips. It looked like a silky cloth, glowing with the light. There where more piercings all over her ears with a chain that connected each earring, and a piercing on her lower lip.

"Yes?" Mr. Kyo asked lowering his reading glasses a little looking at the girl. She bowed, holding her books close to her chest, "Hai… um my name is Lexais, Lexais Kadoka and I guess this is my first class." Wearing long dressy pants, with a white buttoned up shirt and a white lab coat puts down a book he held in his hand and a small smile curled up on his lips, "Yes, well welcome to chemistry. Why don't you take a seat?" Lexais bowed and walked to the back of the class sitting next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at her and winked. Lexais rolled her eyes and tried to block Inuyasha out and pay attention to the teacher, 'Oh brother what an idiot' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru looked over to MaKenna slowly and smirked. "Hi…I'm Sesshomaru..." He smirked again looking at her. MaKenna just rolled her eyes and pulled out her note book and began to scribble. Sesshomaru leaned over to watch her scribble and smiled leaning back to his chair he pulled out a black notebook as well and wrote something down as he ripped it out and handing it to her. MaKenna grabbed the paper quickly and read what it said. Which was 'How about we hang out at break?' MaKenna shook her head and wrote back 'your fucking insane get a life asshole...' she handed it back to him and finished scribbling as she handed her notebook to Sesshomaru showing a funny drawing of him but a good one at that. He shook his head and tossed it back.

Lexais ignored Inuyasha for the rest of the period till the bell rang. They both got up and walked out of the class to find their siblings. They both headed to the same class where Sesshomaru and MaKenna were. Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru as Lexais nodded to MaKenna. Sesshomaru nudged MaKenna slightly and looked at her "So how about hanging out with me and my bro at break?" MaKenna let out a heavy sigh and nodded "Sure fine whatever got nothing better to do…Just lemme ask my sister…" Sesshomaru nodded and looked at his bro smiling, as MaKenna walked to Lexais and sighed "You want to hang out with the bell brothers? Ding and dong?" she pointed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Lexais laughed lightly and nodded slowly "Sure why not we have no life at this school..."

The four of them walked out to a big tree on the outskirts of the school. MaKenna and Lexais sat under a tree next to each other in the shade, while the boys sat across from them. "So…Ladies what grade are you guys in?" Inuyasha asked stupidly. "Well if I'm in your class then I must be in the same grade as you!" Lexais said with sarcasm in her voice. "And if I'm in his class then I must be the same grade as he is!" MaKenna added to him with Sarcasm as well. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and smirked. Sesshomaru looked at MaKenna and smiled "So Mak? May I call you Mak? How many schools have you and your sister been to this year?" he asked. "Uhm. Well…lets see here we've been to about 5…Is that right Lexais? Oh and don't call me Mak. " she said as she looked over to her sister. Lexais nodded some and looked back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded to Lexais and to MaKenna.

The Bell rang as they all grabbed their stuff and went their different ways to their different classes. MaKenna went to Art class, lexais went to P.E. Sesshomaru went to English and Inuyasha went to pottery class.

When school ended Lexais and MaKenna met up outside school, and walked to MaKenna's black and purple Viper. As they got in and started up the car Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up and leans against the car looking in on them. "Hey girls, you want to go for coffee right now?" Inuyasha asked some winking at Lexais. They both rolled their eyes. "We can't we have to go home and take care of something." MaKenna said lowering her eyes to the wheel. "Goodbye… and get off my car please." She said as she drove off and away from the boys. When they got home MaKenna put the car in park and shut off the engine. They sat in the car for a moment. "I don't want to go in Lexais; you know he's going to be drunk." MaKenna sighed and looked at the wheel again. "I know MaKenna but we will just go straight up to your room and lock the door okay?" Lexais said quietly as the took off her seat belt. MaKenna nodded and did the same as they got out of the car and walked inside, and up to MaKenna's room. Lexais opened the door to MaKenna's room and walked in as her sister screamed she saw their father grab MaKenna and drag her away into his room.

Lexais banged on the door for 20 minutes still hearing screams and yelling coming from inside the room. She backed away when she heard someone coming to the door as she backed against the wall and watched as MaKenna walked out her face covered in blood as she walked to Lexais and hugged her as she began to cry. Lexais glared at her father as he walked past them and down stairs for another beer. Lexais walked MaKenna to the bathroom and cleaned off the blood then walked back to her own room with MaKenna because it was closer. She slammed the door and locked it, sitting MaKenna on the bed. "Why do you let him do that Kenna?" Lexais said walking over to her and sitting next to her. "You think I let him! I can't stop him he's to big! And to fucking strong!" MaKenna said crying as she sits on the bed still.

MaKenna and Lexais had fallen asleep and awoken about 6:45 just in time to get ready for school. Lexais grabbed her keys and pack. MaKenna grabbed her pack and followed her sister down stairs and to the car getting in as Lexia drove off. "You think anyone will notice?" MaKenna said looking in the mirror at her black eye and black and purple lip. Lexais stopped at school and looked at her "Duh?" she said as she shut the car off and got out. MaKenna did the same. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were waiting from them at the school gates. MaKenna saw them and looked away as Lexais walked right past them with MaKenna. "Hey! Girls wait up!" Inuyasha yelled as the boys walked after them. They stopped and waited for the boys to caught up. Sesshomaru walked next to MaKenna and Inuyasha walked next to Lexais. "Hey MaKenna what happened to your face?" Inuyasha said looking at MaKenna. "I got in a fight okay...leave it alone." She snarled and walked into class with Sesshomaru.

Lexais and MaKeena were in their 4rth period class, Writing which was a mix of sophomores and juniors. The white classroom phone rang and their teacher, Ms. Hidaka answered it. She turned to look at the class and spoke, "Is there a Lexais Kadoka here?" Lexais rose from her chair and looked at her teacher confused. "Its you're mother" Ms. Hidaka said as she extended the phone. 'My mother… but my mother is dead' Lexais pondered as she walked over to the phone, "Hello?" On the other side of the phone was a woman crying. "Lexa it's me! Crystalline! I came over you're house to pick up some stuff and your dad started attacking me! Please you have to help me!" Lexais could hear the desperation of her dear friend, "Yes… I'm on my way." She hung up and turned around to face her teacher and bowed, "Gomenasai… MaKenna and I will have to excuse ourselves… there is serious problems going on in our house we must go." MaKenna nodded and left with Lexais.

Lexais and MaKenna quickly drove over to their house after Lexais had explained what had happened. "Damn it! Why did we have to be cursed with such a father?" MaKenna exclaimed as they reached the house. They pulled over and parked their cars next to the house and rushed inside. On the floor in the middle of the downstairs hallway laid their friend Crystalline dirtied in blood and bruises. Both girls ran towards her and kneeled next to her, "Oh my god I'm so sorry about this Christy…" Lexais began as her eyes scanned the house. "Where is he" MaKenna growled out. "I… I don't know…" Crystalline said shakily, frightened as a broken bottle of vodka laid underneath her cut legs. "While he's…" Lexais was cut short as loud banging and the sound of a car's alarm was heard from outside. Lexais ran out and saw her dad smashing her car with a metal bat. "My car!" Lexais yelled as ran towards the now broken car. All the windows where shattered and big marks were the bat hit.

"Dad look what you did!" She yelled out clenching her fist. Her father seemed to have drunk one too many vodka bottles. Her dad swings the bat at her and Lexais gets a direct hit in the stomach. A loud scream escaped her mouth as she falls back blood flowing out of her mouth. MaKenna heard the scream and ran outside. Crystalline took this time to escape, "Man you guys are fucking insane!" Crystalline yelled

MaKenna found Lexais unconscious on the ground and took her own bat and sneaked around behind her dad, hitting him on his back hard. He fell unconscious too. MaKenna rushed inside the house to call the ambulance. She ran back out and placed Lexais' head on top of her lap as she kneeled down.

The ambulance and the police came. Lexais was placed inside the ambulance car while MaKenna explained to the police what had happened. Her dad was taken to jail even though he was still unconscious. MaKenna got in her car and drove to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

MaKenna sat down on a chair in the corner of Lexais's room in the hospital. 30 Minutes had passed since Lexais had been taken to the hospital and finally she awoke. Nothing was serious just she had to stay in the hospital for two days. A soft groan escaped Lexais's lips and MaKenna turned to look at her, "You're awake…" Lexais held her stomach and looked around, "Where am I? And why does my stomach hurt so much?" She tried to sit up but the pain was too strong, she fell back down on the bed. "Whoa take it easy. You're in the hospital… dad… he hit you hard in stomach with a metal bat" MaKenna responded in a low voice sitting on the bed next to her sister.

"What happened to my car?" Lexais said, omitting the pain she felt in her stomach. "You're car! Who cares about the damn car you were nearly killed by your own dad!" MaKenna yelled out clenching a fist tightly around the sheets of the hospital bed. "Calm down… I was just joking…" Lexais spoke softly again as a low sigh passed her lips. MaKenna sighed and kept herself from shedding a tear as she looked at her sister, "Yeah well… I'm just glad you're fine. By the way they took dad to jail now… and since we're still minors we'll be placed with our Aunt Kikyo and her two sons Kouga and Juromaru." Lexais sighed again, "So when do I get out of this hospital." MaKenna got up and stretched, "In about two days."

A week passed since the incident and MaKenna and Lexais sat under a big tree at school during lunch. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came up to them. "Haven't seen you two in a while" Sesshomaru said wearing the school uniform, blue pants, white shirt and a blue sweater. "Where have you two been anyway?" Inuyasha asked secondly after Sesshomaru also wearing his school uniform. Wearing the girl's school uniform a green skirt, white long sleeve shirt and black shoes, MaKenna looked up at the two before answering, "None of you're damn business." Inuyasha raised a brow and looked at Lexais, "Someone's a little feisty today." MaKenna rolled her eyes and didn't even answer that. "We were visiting a family member in the hospital." Lexais said looking at MaKenna as she touched her eyes "hey your bruise is healing so is your lip." Lexais said as she giggled. The bell rang to go home but MaKenna and Lexais just stayed under the tree. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat next to them. "I heard your dad hit you…with a bat Lexais. And He beat you two weeks ago MaKenna." Sesshomaru said looking at them. MaKenna and Lexais shot glares at him "How the fuck do you know that!" MaKenna snarled. "Things get around in school…I'm sorry…" Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

MaKenna lowered her head and sighed "Our father was a drunk after our mum died he started to drink…a lot…So he beat us because he couldn't help it but we still hate him!" Lexais bit her bottom lip and weakly got up, her stomach not completely healed yet. "If you're not going to come… let us at least take you home." MaKenna shrugged but gave in, "Fine you can walk us home." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha hugged Lexais and Sesshomaru hugged MaKenna as they stand in front of MaKenna and Lexais's aunt's house. Apparently their aunt Kikyo had just left shopping so they were alone with their cousins' Kouga and Juromaru. "How long will she be gone?" MaKenna asked as she and Lexais placed their book bags down by the couch. "In about 2½ hours or so. You know how she gets when it comes to shopping" Juromaru answered looking at MaKenna up and down. MaKenna rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Lexais. "How about we go swimming" Kouga asked as he winked at Lexais. The two girls shrugged but nodded and head towards their room to change to their bathing suits.

Seven minutes later MaKenna and Lexais met Kouga and Juromaru at the hallway of the house. "Before we go…" Juromaru began, "We have something really cool to show you guys" Kouga finished. "What is it?" Lexais asked as she blinked. "Follow us" both guys said at once. MaKenna and Lexais each followed one into their own room.

Juromaru locked the door behind him, "My how you've grown Kenna." MaKenna looked at Juromaru, "What the fuck is going on here!" Juromaru had his blue boxers on only and he walked closer to MaKenna. "Stay the fuck away from me!" MaKenna ordered as she backed away from him. "5 years…. I've waited too long for this." Juromaru grabbed MaKenna by the waist and threw her to the bed, ripping of the top bra of the bikini. "Stop! Get off me!" MaKenna cried out as she punched and kicked, tried to get him off but he held her tightly.

Lexais heard the cries for help from MaKenna. "What's going on?" She demanded as she saw Kouga lock the door behind him. Kouga pushed her on to the bed and got on top of her. He started to kiss her neck while taking off the top of her bikini. Lexais tried hard to push him off but he was too strong.

MaKenna bit Juromaru's bottom lip as he was roughly kissing her and reaching a hand down almost passing her stomach. She managed to break free and got off the bed but Juromaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "What the fuck! Get off me! Don't!" Juromaru decided to duck tape her mouth shut as he removed his boxers and pulled his bed covers on top of both of them, while MaKenna remained pinned.

Kouga had Lexais pinned on the bed, his boxers were off. All over the house screams were heard as Juromaru and Kouga forced themselves on MaKenna and Lexais. No one was home and the screams couldn't be heard much since the guys had turned on the radio to full blast to drown out the screams. Lexais and MaKenna unfortunately weren't strong enough to get Juromaru and Kouga to stop raping them.

An hour had passed, Kouga and Juromaru kicked MaKenna and Lexais out of their room. They both ran to the room they shared and laid on their bed crawled up in a ball. "When will this nightmare end…?" MaKenna finally spoke after twenty minutes of silence, though they did not cry. "Let's get out of here…." Lexais said opening the window. MaKenna nodded with out argue. They both jumped out from the window and ran from the house.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where walking on the street but stopped as Lexais and MaKenna bumped into them. "Hey guys what's up?" MaKenna and Lexais looked at them, with out speaking they were still in their bathing suits, their hair was all messed up and they were shaking, not from cold but from fright. "MaKenna…Lexais what's the matter?" Sesshomaru said walking up to them slowly, Inuyasha did the same. "Don't make us go back there! Don't ever take us back there!" MaKenna said as tears began to stream down her face. Lexais looked at MaKenna and began to cry as well. The boys hugged them as they walked back to their place. They all sat in the living room but didn't speak. Sesshomaru came in with a tray of green tea. He sat down on the floor around the table and sat the tray down. He passed out the cups of tea, still staying quiet. Lexais and MaKenna kept their head lowered as they drank their tea. Sesshomaru sipped his tea and coughed lightly.

MaKenna and Lexais stayed the night at their house. MaKenna woke up and looked around seeing Sesshomaru on the floor next to the bed as she blinks some and smiled lightly. Lexais woke up as well also seeing Inuyasha on the floor next to his bed. She stepped over him and walked to Sesshomaru's room as she got MaKenna and walked to the kitchen grabbing a piece of paper from the printer and wrote a letter "Dear boys, Thank you for letting us stay the night. But we must go now. We appreciate all that you did and we'll repay you some how. Love always, Lexais, and MaKenna" They put the note on the table and quietly left. They walked to the mall when MaKenna's phone rang Duele el amor played loudly as the ringer. She answered it and spoke softly into the phone. "Ello…MaKenna Speaking." She listened for the person on the other line. "MaKenna it's Sesshomaru I just wanted to ask why you and Lexais left this morning?" she said coughing slightly. "We…Uh…we needed to go somewhere that's all I have to go were at the place…goodbye Sesshomaru-San." She closed her phone and put it away as they wandered into the doctor's office.

"What do you think could have happened to them?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked out the window from the couch. "I don't know… but from the look of things it was something very bad" Inuyasha answered as he looked at his brother with a worried look on his face. Sesshomaru nodded and returned his brother's look, "Where do you suppose they're at?" Inuyasha slouched in the couch placing a hand on the arm rest of the couch, "How am I suppose to know." Sesshomaru got up and looked at his wallet, "How about we go look for them?" Inuyasha nodded and stood up, "Let's go to the mall. Maybe they just went and got some clothes or something." They both nodded and headed out the door.

"S…so…?" MaKenna asked the doctor with a shaky voice. "It's too early to tell come back in another two or three weeks" the doctor answered as he sat down on his big black leathered chair. Both Lexais and MaKenna nodded as they headed out the doctors office. "What are we going to do if…" Lexais asked as she kept her head lowed and her eyes starred down at the ground. "I don't know…" MaKenna answered back as she too looked down at the ground. "Maybe it'll be a negative… maybe we have nothing to worry about…" Lexais spoke again with a deep heavy sigh. MaKenna took a quick glance at Lexais before answering back, "We'll know within two or three weeks…"

"Know what? What are you two so worried about?" Inuyasha asked as they came up behind MaKenna and Lexais, over hearing their last sentences. Both girls quickly turned to face Inuyasha and his brother. "Ho…How long have you two been behind us!" MaKenna exclaimed trying to put on an angered face. Sesshomaru blinked, "Whoa take it easy there killer only a few seconds. We've been looking for you two." MaKenna just shrugged and looked away. "You haven't answered my question yet" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and stood next to Lexais. "I…it's nothing" Lexais answered looking away from Inuyasha. "Doesn't seem like nothing" he kept insisting. "Forget it okay" she spoke again with an angered voice. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he watched MaKenna slightly just stay behind Lexais.

An hour had passed and they were all sitting down on the couch at MaKenna and Lexais' house. "I thought this house was supposed to be sold?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Lexais and MaKenna rip to shreds the sold sign. "No… they can't. This house was giving to us after… our mother's death…" MaKenna spoke as she threw all the pieces into the small fire that stood in the wall in the fire place. "But you two can't live alone yet." Sesshomaru spoke almost sounding as though he wanted them to come live with him and his brother. "Actually we can…" Lexais said as she got up. Inuyasha looked at her and blinked as he watched her walk into the kitchen, "What do you mean?" MaKenna looked at the fire as it burned the pieces of the sign, "We could live here so long as a family member agrees to take care of the payments and will come by once in a while to check on us. Our 23yr old cousin Kuromaru has agreed to that."

Lexais walked back in the living room with a tray of emptied glasses. "What gives?" Sesshomaru asked with a blank expression on his face. "You up for it sis?" Lexais said with a smirk on her face. "Hell yeah, if it'll get our heads out of the shit for a while" MaKenna answered back as she picked up the black phone that was on top of a table in between the two couches. "Up for what? What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked curious and confused. "You'll see…" MaKenna responded with a devilish tone in her voice and a smirk spread across her lips.

The door bell rand and MaKenna got up to answer it. Three tall guys who looked like they were about the age of 17 stood outside the doorway holding many brown bags. They looked as if they were punks, wore all black and had dark black hair. "Glad you guys could make it" MaKenna said still holding the grin on her lips and moving to the side so they could step in. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just sat there blinking as Lexais and MaKenna got a kiss on the cheek by each one of the guys. "Just set it in the kitchen table" Lexais pointed to a black table with a crystal top before heading upstairs to her room.

More people started to come, each one of them where punks, Goths, or tomboy girls. Lexais came back downstairs changed. She had men's pants that fit very lose on her with a matching black shirt that was tight enough to show her curves. She let her hail flow loosely and had dark eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were traced with black lip liner and shone with clear lip gloss. This made her skin seem even paler than it already was. "Nice to see you're alright now." A guy that looked about 16 yrs of age stood next to the stairs looked at Lexais with flirting eyes. He had just casual clothes; ripped jeans with a long lose black t-shirt with a dead girl in the back and had dark eye shadow around his eyes.

Inuyasha saw the guy that was talking to Lexais and had her cornered against the wall in front of the stairs. He got angered and bolted up of the couch and walked towards them. "Hey buddy hands of the girl!" Inuyasha exclaimed while making a fist. "Chill dude we're just talking" The guy said as he turned around and looked at Inuyasha with an arched eyebrow. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Lexais began as she crossed her arms and looked at Inuyasha, "He's just a friend okay. Riku is one of my closest friends. Besides it's not we're going out or anything." Inuyasha shrugged and walked off making his way to the back yard cursing underneath his breath. "What's gotten into him?" MaKenna asked as Lexais went into the kitchen to get one of the alcoholic drinks her sister was making. Lexais rolled her eyes and took a sip of some vodka mixed with coconut, ice and lemon before answering, "He just got mad because Riku was talking to me is all. Men I swear."

The house was full of people, mainly guys, including in the backyard. "So everyone here is your guys' friends?" Sesshomaru asked as he slipped a hand next to MaKenna's side, resting his arm there for a few seconds as he got some plain beer. He took his arm off her and drank half the cup of beer. "Yeah we grew up with all of them surprisingly" MaKenna answered as she turned to look at Sesshomaru with a smile. "Come, I'll introduce you" she spoke again as she took his wrist and pulled him to the center of the living room. "Hey yo everyone" she began as everyone got quiet and turned to face her, "Quick intro, this is Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha who is outside in the backyard. Anyway they're new here and I expect you all to treat em nice cause ya'll know what happens when I get mad. Ight?" As she spoke she messed up the top of Sesshomaru's hair. "Alright now let the party start!" She turned on her radio and put some hard rock music on. Everyone cheered and went back to their business.

Lexais took out a cigarette and light it. She quickly inhaled then exhaled and slowly let the thick smoke escape her mouth before she spoke, "Don't get mad he's just a friend." Inuyasha turned to look at Lexais. He blinked once and looked away from her, "Who said I was mad about that? I thought he was trying to do something to you, excuse me for trying to save your ass, you didn't have to bite my head off for it." Somehow Lexais knew that wasn't the case but went along with it. She thought it was actually cute to see him jealous.

At that sudden moment Lexais just froze. She took one quick glance at Inuyasha before looking away. Her heart started to pound faster up to the point where she could hear it, the banging over and over loudly through her ears. 'Wait… what's happening... why am I getting this weird feeling?' she began to wonder to herself as she looked up at him again. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked around at all the people that were smoking and drinking while chatting outside in the backyard. Lexais' knees began to tremble and it started to get hot from her neck to her cheeks. She could feel the blush that run wildly through her body. 'Why am I all of a sudden shy? Why every time I look at him I want to kiss those sweet soft lips of his... wrap my arms around his perfect muscular shaped body… why…' her thoughts stopped. Right then it had hit her; she was in love with him. Whether she liked it or not she was feeling love for the first time. 'I can't exactly say love… it's too soon… but I do feel a strong way towards him…' her thoughts began again. Inuyasha noticed that Lexais had been starring at him for some time now, "Why are you looking at me that way?" After a few seconds had passed Lexais finally snapped back and shook her head, "Huh?" She blinked and looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong? You just kind of doze of there" Inuyasha said with a teasing voice now. Again Lexais could feel her cheeks wanting to go pink but she turned around, "Nothing, just kind of tired I guess." Inuyasha blinked once more and walked passed her back into the house. Lexais walked to the couch and sat down as she found her gaze still staring upon Inuyasha.

MaKenna walked around the house with a beer in one hand and cig in the other. She walked around till Sesshomaru stopped in front of her. " hey MaKenna…Uhm..Whats up?" he smiled taking his beer and sipping some. MaKenna laughed and walked past him as he grabbed her arm and kissed her neck " Why are you leaving so soon? The party is just getting started…" he chuckled putting out her cig and sitting down both their beers, he took her by the hand and lead her upstairs to her room. Sesshomaru pushed her down on the bed and began to kiss her. " Sesshomaru stop your drunk…" she said pushing him off. " I'm not drunk…" he said as his words slrud. "Yes you are" MaKenna spoke as she walked out of her room.

It has been 3 weeks since the party and MaKenna and Lexais were back at the hospital sitting the doctors office. " Well girls… the good news is your healthy…But the bad news is…MaKenna…There's no easy why to tell you this but…Your pregnant…" the doctor said restacking his papers. " WHAT!" she yelled. MaKenna got up and grabbed her coat running out of the hospital. Lexais ran after to her till she saw her knocking on the Door of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house. MaKenna burst out crying as Sesshomaru hugged her " What's the matter MaKenna?" He spoke softly. " I…I'm…I'm pregnant!" she yelled as she buried her head in his chest. " H…How did this happen?" he said looking at her. " MY CUZIN!" she screamed as she sat down on the couch. " How?" he spoke gently as he hugged her close. " He raped me and Lexais.."


End file.
